Mortal Kombat
·Cassie Cage· * ·Cassie Cage· * Akimbo * Glow Kick * Nut Kracker * Power Flip * Carrying the Legacy * Leading the Team * Sense of Morals * Shadow Inheritance ·D'Vorah· * ·D'Vorah· * Krawler * Ovipositor Charger * Spawning Puddle * The Scourge * Insect Puppeteer * Outworld Loyalty * Prolonged Espionage * The Kytinn Race ·Ermac· * ·Ermac· * Ermac's Teleport Punch * Soul Ball * Soul Charge * Tele-Choke * Fusion of Souls * Serving the Outworld * Telekinetic Mastery * We are Many, You are but One ·Erron Black· * ·Erron Black· * Caltrops * Sand Grenade * Sand Trap * Slide Shots * Called Shot * Earthrealm Mercenary * Extended Lifespan * Sharpshooter ·Goro· * ·Goro· * Punch Walk * Shokan Bolt * Shokan Grab * Shokan Stomp * Commander of Outworld's Armies * Goro's Victory Pose * Secretly Plotting * Shokan Prince ·Jacqui Briggs· * ·Jacqui Briggs· * Air Ground Smash * Hand Cannon * Single Barrel * Quick Burst * Avenging Her Father * Future Poolside Date * Olympic Boxer * Special Forces Elite ·Johnny Cage· * ·Johnny Cage· * Flashy Shadow Kick * Mimic * Nutcracker * Speedball * 500 Dollar Sunglasses * Movie Star * Team Consultant * Warrior Descendant ·Kitana· * ·Kitana· * Fan Throw * Fan-Nado * Glaive Throw * Princess Parry * Edenian Royalty * Most Trusted Assassin * New Empress of Netherrealm * Unwittingly Evil ·Kotal Kahn· * ·Kotal Kahn· * Blood Offering Totem * God Ray * Saw Blade Strike * Sun God Choke * Calling Upon the Sun * Emperor of Outworld * Invoking Blood Magic * Last of His Kind ·Kung Jin· * ·Kung Jin· * Ancestral Quiver * Bo Flame * Straight Arrow * Rising Monk * Expert Archery * Foul Attitude * Redeemed Rogue * Shaolin Fighter ·Liu Kang· * ·Liu Kang· * Liu Kang's Fireball * Yin & Yang * Bicycle Kick * Windmill Punch * Champion of Kombat * Dark Emperor * Fatal Disagreement * Greatest Kombatant ·Mileena· * ·Mileena· * Fade * Mileena's Teleport Kick * Quick Taste * Uniting Rebels * Sadistic Ways * Face of a Monster * Outworld's Heiress * Superior Genetics ·Quan Chi· * ·Quan Chi· * Portal Kick * Commander of the Undead * Manipulative and Deceitful * Black Magic Hex Kurse * Demon Grab * Skull * All Powerful Sorcerer * Serving Evil ·Raiden· * ·Raiden· * Electric Fly * Electrocute * Lightning * Vicinity Blast * Ageless and Wise * God of Thunder * Sealer of Evil * Out of Mercy ·Reptile· * ·Reptile· * Acid Spit * Loyal Servant * Cloaked Predator * Search for Saurians * Forceball * Klaw Swipe * Reptile's Slide * Venomous ·Scorpion· * ·Scorpion· * Doom Blade * Flame Aura * Flame Port * From Hell * Get Over Here! * Minion Grab * Takedown * Blood for Blood * Conquering His Inner Demon * Debt to be Paid * Entrusted Protector * Hell Spawn Spectre * Last of the Shirai Ryu * Strict Mentor * Thirst for Retribution * Toasty! * Undying Rage ·Sub-Zero· * ·Sub-Zero· * Barrier of Frost * Deep Freeze * Frost Hammer * Ice Ball * Ice Burst * Ice Klone * Icy Slide * Cryomancer's Descendant * Destruction of the Cyber Lin Kuei * Freezing the City * Left to Die * Lin Kuei Grandmaster * Mutual Respect * Possessed by a Demon * Quest for Vengeance * Resurrected Revenant * Retreated to Arctika ·Takeda· * ·Takeda· * Shirai Ryu Kan * Spear Ryu * Takeda's Kunai * Whip Assault * Burying My Clan * Fight for Justice * Pride of Shirai Ryu * Telepathic Warrior One Offs * Stage Kill * Test Your Might * Outworld Marketplace * Kove * Pit * Quan Chi's Fortress * Fatality * Brutality Box Topper * ·Shinnok·